Kanavan's Pride
by Rune.of.Kanavan
Summary: Ronan has recently joined the Grand Chase team. A Legend from the past returns and Ronan plans to defeat this mysterious figure in order to become stronger and defeat the evil Kaze'aze. Would he succeed or would he fail? The Grand Chase adventure has begun.
1. Introduction

Kanavan's Pride

A Grand Chase Story

(Introduction)

Grand Chase, an elite corps that will fight for all Bermeshia and put a stop to the evil Queen of Darkness, Kaze'aze. Elesis, 15, is a Kanavan Knight and the daughter of a Kanavan Tracker. Her father never returned after being sent to track down Kaze'aze.

She is an exceptional Swordsman who was trained by her father. Bright red hair that is about shoulder length but she chooses to tie it because it "gets in the way" when fighting. She joins Grand Chase in hopes to finding her father.

She travels with Lire, 15, who is a skilled elf from Eryuell Island and a member of the Elven Corps. She is an archer who always finds her mark. Blondish and very fine facial features, and pointed ears.

Arme, 15, is a cheerful mage from Serdin, the kingdom of magic. She is also a member of the Violet Mage Guild, the greatest guild of the Serdin Kingdom. A master of both black and white magic, but has much to learn for she is very young. She carries a short staff and has purple, short hair.

She and Elesis constantly bicker at each other as Lire always gets in the middle to put an end of their constant arguments.

Lastly, the new recruit to the Grand Chase team is Ronan, 17, from the Erudon Family, the legendary Spell Knight Family. A royal guard to protect the royal families of Kanavan. He has long blue hair, which means, in the Erudon family, wise and noble. He uses both magic and melee attack with his spell sword to unleash deadly combos. Ronan was controlled by Kaze'aze but was saved by Grand Chase when they shattered the shadow orb.

Their Journey continues as they recruit more warriors to put an end to the despicable Queen of Darkness, Kaze'aze.

"I say we go defeat the Elizabeth!" Elesis yelled, "Hey you're not the Boss! If there is going to be a leader it should be me!" Arme argued. As they started the feud, Lire sighed and got involved, "You guys are acting like children! You're making a bad impression in front of our new recruit."

She pointed at Ronan who was walking a couple of steps behind them. He looked up and said, "Forsaken Barrows…"

Lire looks at Ronan questioningly as Elesis and Arme stopped arguing to look at him as well.

"Hey it talks!" Elesis pointed, "What about it?" Arme asked. "It's Lich... He's terrorizing adventurers." Ronan whispered, "CAN YOU SPEAK LOUDER?" Elesis said in a rather loud volume.

"He said Lich is being a meanie and scaring everyone." Lire said calmly. "Ohhh!" Elesis mused, "Whaaaaaat?" Arme said, "Well what are we standing here for? Let's GO GO GO!" Arme added. "We have to pass the Marsh of Oblivion first." Lire informed them, "So we are gonna face Elizabeth right?" Elesis asked, "Yes and then we have to clear the Forgotten City before we get to our destination." Lire responded.

"In your face!" Elesis pointed victoriously at Arme. Arme twitched and was about to start another heated argument but decided not to and just smiled annoyingly back at her and Elesis twitched, obviously annoyed.

They started their trek to the Forsaken Barrows. Ronan didn't mention that there would be a certain legend that awaits them and he plans to defeat him.

(End of Introduction)


	2. Chapter 1

(Chapter 1: Marsh of Oblivion)

Are we there yet?" Elesis asked for the twentieth time, "No." Lire answered for the twentieth time. Arme walked beside Ronan as she looked at him at the corner of her eye.

"Is there… something wrong?" Ronan said without even looking at her, "uh n-no I just… how old are you again?" Arme asked, "Age… means nothing to me. My only goal is to protect the weak no matter the cause and I will become stronger… maybe even surpass my father and become an Abyss Knight." Ronan told her, "Wow! That was the longest thing you've said so far," said Arme as she smiled brightly at him.

"Are we there ye—WOAH!" Elesis ducked as a charging swamp slime tried to smash her, the slime didn't stop charging and went for Ronan.

"Watch out!" Lire prepared an arrow but before she could fire it Ronan quickly pulled his spell sword from its sheath and sliced the charging slime straight down.

The slime vanished as Ronan put his sword back in its sheath. "I guess we're here," said Lire as she put her arrow back, "Be very careful, I heard Harpies and Dark Mages are commonly found around here." She finished.

"We'll be fine! We do have him on our side." Elesis pointed at Ronan, "Yeah! As long as we have him there's nothing to worry about!" Arme added, but Ronan was deep in his own thoughts he didn't even hear the compliments that were said, "We better get a move on if we are to help those adventurers." He told them in his cool, serious voice.

They proceeded into the heart of the marsh and encountered countless monsters. Lire took down two harpies with two of her arrows, Arme used lightning bolt to take down some dark mages, and Elesis took out a couple more swamp slimes.

"No one told me there was going to be a troll!" Elesis said as she faced the gigantic beast, "Sorry I forgot to mention that." Lire smiled embarrassingly.

Arme was getting ready to use magic, "I got this, STONE CUR—"she was cut off by Ronan's hand in front of her, "No." he said "Let me handle this."

Arme stopped and she was joined by Lire and Elesis as they all took a couple steps back. "Is he crazy?" Elesis whispered, "It took all three of us to take down one! There's no way he can take that thing by himself." She told Lire and Arme.

"Yeah I believe this one is too much for him to handle alone, I think we should help as soon as we see him struggle." Lire suggested, "He… he can take that troll down," Arme said looking at Ronan intently as he pulled his sword out from its sheath.

"Okaaaayyy….." Elesis said, still skeptical.

(End of Chapter 1)


	3. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2: Follow Ronan!)

The Troll started to charge at Ronan, a huge club in its hand. "I can't watch!" Elesis covered her eyes but not entirely for she wanted to see how this will turn out.

The Troll was fifteen feet away as Ronan's left hand started glowing, "Lunatic Force!" He yelled as a blue orb left his hand. The troll was too close to try to dodge it and the blue orb connected.

"Whoa!" Lire, Elesis, and Arme said at the same time as the Troll was completely frozen and is full of ice thorns from head to toe.

Ronan advanced slowly until he was right in front of the beast, his spell sword glowing bright blue. He jumped and thrust his sword to the troll's chest, "Rune Spiral!" A bright amplified spiraling point of the sword pierced the troll as it vanished into oblivion. Ronan landed in perfection and sheathed his sword. "Come on. Elizabeth is that way." He said as he pointed northeast.

Elesis, Lire, and Arme were in awe and speechless. They just nodded and followed him.

After some ten minutes Elesis and Lire were back in the lead again as they talked about how they're going to defeat Elizabeth as Arme and Ronan followed four steps behind. "That was amazing!" Arme breathed as she craved Ronan's attention, "Killing these monsters hurts me inside, but it must be done." Ronan told her.

"Why? They show no mercy on us, so why show them mercy?" she asked, "All life is precious." Ronan simply answered.

"Oh" said Arme, "So that blue orb, what exactly was that?" She asked, "The orb, it carries a huge amount of energy, when it comes in contact with any solid object, the object quickly freezes and will be covered in ice thorns." Ronan explained.

"We're here guys get ready!" Lire told them as they came face to face with the ugly beast, "I'm always ready!" Elesis said as she pulled out her two-handed sword.

"What a surprise! I have visitors." Elizabeth mused. Elizabeth was a she-troll, but what makes her different is that she could speak and is very intelligent. She is also a little bigger than an average troll.

"Shall I smash you quickly or have fun first?" Elizabeth bellowed, "Yes, I will have fun first!" she decided.

"I'll show you fun!" Elesis roared as she charged at the she-troll. Elizabeth smashed her club to the ground as Elesis barely dodged the death blow.

"Whoa!" she retreated back to her comrades, "That was close." She said as Elizabeth laughed. "What's the matter? Scared?" Ronan stepped forward, "Do as I say." He instructed.

"Elesis go behind her and create a distraction, while her back is turned Lire use Sharp shoot and aim for the back of her neck. Arme use meteor once the arrow hit to bring her to her knees and I will do the rest."

Ronan held his right hand as it was starting to glow red. "Okay!" Elesis dashed forth and dodged a swing from Elizabeth's club as she successfully gets behind her, slashed and managed to scratch Elizabeth's leg in the process. Lire got an arrow ready and Arme started to charge up.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth chuckled as she turned her back to face Elesis. At that moment, Lire aimed and released the arrow which was glowing green.

It hit the mark, and Elizabeth let out a piercing scream that caused Elesis to cover her ears. "Get out of the way! METEOR!" Arme yelled as small fireballs rained down on Elizabeth and Elesis safely retreated.

As Ronan predicted it brought Elizabeth down to her knees, he held up his glowing red hand to where Elizabeth was and created a bright red circle above her.

"Blast Bomb!" He roared as a burning meteor came crashing down at Elizabeth with a boom. "No!" Elizabeth screamed as she started to fade and vanish.

"We did it!" Elesis said happily, "Yeah!" Arme and Lire yelled as all three of them exchanged high-fives.

"She will come back." Ronan told them, "Huh? What do you mean?" Arme asked, "As long as we don't take Kaze'aze down, these monsters will always find a way back from oblivion." He briefly explained.

"Oh." Elesis said, "Well what's done is done!" She added anyways.

They left the horrible marsh with a sense of accomplishment as they set out on a clear path towards their next destination, the Forgotten City.

(End of Chapter 2)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Forgotten City

"You guys did know we didn't need Ronan's plan, I could've taken her out myself!" Elesis beamed, "You could not beat her by yourself! You can't even beat a troll by yourself!" Arme retorted, "Here we go again…" sighed Lire.

Lire took a couple steps back to talk to Ronan, "Say you're part of the Spell Knight Family of Kanavan right?" she questioned him, "Yes." He simply said, "Yeah, I heard about your father! He was the best Aegis Knight there was." Lire told him, "Yes, he's… gone now." Ronan informed her, "I'm so sorry to hear that. Well I gotta stop those two before they start fighting for real, nice talking to ya."

Lire said and Ronan gave her a nod. Lire caught up to the two who were still arguing.

They rested for the night in a nearby town eight miles away from the ruins of the Forgotten City. Arme woke up while Elesis and Lire were fast asleep. The sun hasn't came out yet and Arme tried to fall back to sleep again, but couldn't so she walked outside the motel they were staying in.

Arme decided to do a morning walk near the forest outside of town; she spotted Ronan, training. Arme hid behind a tree and watched as Ronan gracefully lunged, slashed, and thrust his spell sword to an invisible foe.

Ronan stopped suddenly and sheathed his blade. He sighed and looked to the direction Arme was hiding, "Hey, what do you want?" He asked as Arme stepped out looking awkward and shy, "I… uh I just came out for a walk since Elesis and Lire were still sleeping and I… I just saw you t-training here so I figured I'd watch." She responded, "Why don't you train with me? Let's see what you got eh?" Ronan smiled, Arme blushed as she said, "A-all right."

Ronan told her to just attack and not hold back and Arme did as she was told. She started with casting one of her favorite spells, Lightning Bolt, but Ronan simply dodged it. Arme tried and tried to hit Ronan as she wanted to prove to him that she can fight and to earn Ronan's respect.

It got to the point where Arme was starting to get Frustrated that she casted Meteor, to her surprise none of the mini meteors hit Ronan. Ronan then lunged at her at an incredible speed and stopped short as the tip of the Spell sword touched Arme's neck.

"As expected from a member of the Violet Mage." He told her as he took his sword back and sheathed it. Arme just stood there, shocked and amazed at the same time. "You're going to be a fine magician." Ronan said with a small smile, Arme felt her face burn and turned away, "Thank you." She replied. "C'mon lets go, those friends of yours are probably awake by now."

"Y-yes of course, let's get going." Arme's voice was disappointed for she wanted to spend more time with Ronan. They walked back to town and caught up with a grumpy Elesis, and a rather sleepy Lire eating breakfast at a local food place.

Arme and Ronan joined the group and also ate some breakfast.

After breakfast, they departed the small town and resumed their journey to Forgotten City. As usual Ronan stayed a couple of steps behind, deep in thought. Elesis leaned, "You like him." She whispered as Arme's face blushed, Elesis gasped, "You do like him!" she whispered a bit louder. Arme didn't answer, "So…… where were you two this morning huh?" Lire questioned her, "Probably out on a short date, aren't I right?" Elesis added.

"No! we… we were training that's all." Arme finally responded, "riiiiiigggghhhttt…. 'training'" Elesis said, "Just let it go Elesis. Don't make such a fuzz out of this." Lire chimed in.

They reached the Forgotten City by noon, "Whoa…. It's so… deserted." Elesis said, "What did you expect a party?" Lire asked sarcastically. They saw a really weird monster, it was small and diamond shaped, "What is that?" Arme asked, "It's probably a paraminimy, it won't hurt you unless it's prov- WHOA!"

Lire dodged a small pink laser that came out from the monster, "Never mind." Lire finished. They used magic, arrows, and slashed their way through but had a little struggle with a mini-golem, "These things are wicked little things aren't they." Elesis had said.

They decided to take a break and sit down for a while when the ground started shaking, "What's happening?" Lire asked, surprised, "Stone Troll, keep on guard." Ronan said finally speaking for the first time since they came to Forgotten City.

A couple of minutes later, they spotted the troll, it was looking around, "okay, just stay quiet and may we can---" Lire didn't finish as Elesis yelled, "Hey you big moron! We're down here!" The troll looked down and bellowed. "There goes my plan…" Lire sighed.

The Troll started to run towards them, growling. "Gather around me NOW!" Ronan ordered and all three girls did. A magic Circle engulfed them as Ronan said, "Holy Bless!" A sudden new surge of power was felt among all of them. "Whoa! This feels awesome!" Elesis said. Lire quickly nodded and went into action aiming for the trolls head. Elesis ran towards the troll and it swung its huge club. Elesis dodged it by running towards it, and then she slid in the ground and slashed the troll's left calf. The Troll bellowed and it went down to its knees. Arme quickly casted lightning, stunning the monster.

Then finally, "Sharp shoot!" Lire let go of the glowing green arrow and finds its mark, right between the eyes. The troll yelled in pain and vanishes. Ronan walked towards them slowly applauding, "Wow. I'm very impressed, you really handled that well." Ronan smiled at Arme's way. Arme felt her face go hot and turned away. "Yeah!" Elesis yelled raising one arm up. "Well we better get going, it's getting dark" Lire shrugged. And so they continued forward in search of a way out of the city, forgotten by time.


	5. Chapter 4

Note:

I have recently just got back into Grand Chase after 3 long years haha, so many new characters! Wow!

I wanted to continue this story because I wanted to finish it somehow.

I am probably just going to start writing as it is a good stress reliever :P

* * *

Chapter 4: The Mysterious Warrior

As the sun begins to set, the group grows a little wary as they tried to clear and pass through the ruined and forgotten city. Then, out of nowhere, they heard a loud explosion.

"What was that?!" Elesis gasped in surprise.

"How am I supposed to know?" Lire replied, "it sounded like a paraminimy but … bigger?"

The group looked at Ronan for answers but he, too, was surprised. "Let's go! Someone might be in danger," he informed them. They started rushing towards the booming sound. When they arrived at the scene, they were shocked as the remains of a Paradom are scattered all over the place as they begin to vanish. "What .. happened here?" Arme said, directed towards Ronan. "I don't know…" he replied. The distraught group started to look around then finally, they spotted the culprit. "Over there!" Lire whispered, pointing up towards a rock ledge.

It was someone dressed in all black, a sword by his side as he seemed to be laying down, back turned, relaxing. Elesis, not being able to hold her curiosity, yelled out, "HEY YOU! Who are you?!" The mysterious figured sat up and turned around, rubbing his eyes. "Ehhh?" They heard him say, and then he focuses on the group. He stood up, grabbed his sword, then jumped down to greet the Chase. "Oh, travelers huh."

Elesis suddenly felt a strange familiarity within her but couldn't figure out why. "Who are you?" Arme asked, "And if you don't mind. Can you tell us what happened here?" Lire added. "Huh? Oh, well you see, I'm looking for a certain group, but I started getting tired of walking so I thought I could take a nap," he explained. "Then, a Paradom came out of nowhere so I took care of it and as for who I am? Well, I'm a legend" he finished arrogantly then yawned.

"Whaaat? You took down a big Paradom all by yourself?" Arme said, "That's amazing!"

Ronan was near the back as the group continued to find out more about the strange. _He's strong, I can feel it. Could it be that …_ he thought.

"Why are you so surprised? It was easy and a good thing too, I didn't want to put any effort in the first place." The mysterious figure replied. Suddenly, Ronan stepped forward, unsheathing his spell sword. "Fight me." He declared with determination in his eyes.

"Ronan!? What are you doing?" Lire exclaimed.

"He's no ordinary warrior, I can feel it. He's … different somehow. I want to test myself. I want to see how strong I am." Ronan explained. "Ohhh?" the mysterious figure said with a smirk, "Interesting. Very well, I accept your challenge. Come at me boy!" the mysterious figure set his sword down and held it with the tip of the sword on the ground as if he was dragging it.

The three girls, a little confused, stepped back as they were curious as to why Ronan was acting out. They wanted to see what would happen next so they decided to watch as Ronan gripped his sword tighter. Then, the battle started as Ronan dashed and quickly created a magic circle in front of him as he stabbed towards the mystery warrior, creating a rune spiral. The warrior simply side-stepped to avoid the piercing blow. Ronan quickly recovers his momentum then started swinging his sword skillfully at his opponent, but the first three strikes were all blocked and parried easily. The fourth blow came from below as Ronan jumped and slashed upward, staggering the opponent a bit as he stepped back, "ohhh?" the strange mused, a visible smile in his face. Ronan came crashing down, smashing his sword to the ground, erecting a magic burst, "Giga Crush!"

The opponent back stepped to avoid the burst. "Hmm, not bad kid." He said with a little tone of arrogance. "I am not a child!" Ronan roared as he charged in again, thrusting his sword towards the stranger but this time, the stranger parried the stab to the side, then quickly stabbing his sword in the ground, using it as leverage as he performs a side kick that connected directly at Ronan's sternum, causing him to fly backwards, landing hard on the ground. Before he could recover, Ronan's eyes went wide as he felt the cold steel of his opponent's blade at the side of his neck. "It's over kid …" the mysterious figure said darkly, "you're 600 years too early to challenge me."

The girls stared, eyes wide with surprise, and practically speechless. The mysterious warrior withdrew his blade then started walking away lazily, yawning. "Well, I'm off. That was fun, boy. Maybe we'll meet again some other time. Oh!" he looked back, "By the way, if you meet a group named Grand Chase, tell'em I'll be in Xenia. I have some business with them. Later!" He waved as he disappeared into the night.

The girls rushed towards Ronan, who was just sitting up. "Are you okay?!" Arme asked worriedly, "Whoa…" was the only thing Lire managed to blurt out. Elesis was strangely silent as she stared into the darkness where the stranger vanished from. Ronan was visibly flustered after his defeat. He got on his knees and punched the ground hard, surprising the girls. "Damn it! I'm still … weak." He stood up, and then looked away as he sheathed his sword. "Let's go, we still need to defeat Lich." He said quietly then started to walk away. Arme, worry in her eyes, started to follow him. Lire looked at Elesis, who looked like she's just seen a ghost. "Hey," she nudged her, "we're going."

"huh? Y-yeah. Let's go." Elesis managed to say before they rejoined the group, finding a motel after a mile or so, resting there for the night as they prepare to venture in the Forsaken Barrows.


End file.
